


Shower time

by Choup37



Series: The captain and his Welshman [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ianto Jones, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Jack enjoyed some fun time with his omega.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The captain and his Welshman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788358
Kudos: 35





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, only me: some kindness please if there are mistakes, I'm french :)

**Shower time**

* * *

Ianto blushed as he felt Jack join him in the shower.

The alpha didn't speak, simply caressing his waist.

Ianto closed his eyes, his breath short. Jack smiled, bending to bite his neck.

Ianto's breath caught.

Jack bit him harder, earning a moan.

Damn it.

Ianto could already feel himself hardening, and his ass turning all wet.

Jack could smell it too, clearly, if the amused smell coming from him was an evidence.

Ianto's cheeks turned red as the captain pushed two fingers inside him without warning. He whimpered, eyes closing as the alpha began his work, his other hand holding him close. Soon, the omega was moaning deep, pushing back on Jack's fingers.

  * _S.. Sir.. Sir.._




Jack laughed quietly, before licking his neck. Ianto whined, happy. He loved it when Jack licked him, and the alpha knew it. Before he could ask for more, however, the older man moved back, letting him empty and frustrated. He whined, pushing back his ass shamelessly, and earning a slap. Another followed, and an other, and then Ianto was crying, pain and lust mixing in him as he submitted to his mate.

Soon, his mind fell into a deep haze, his inner omega taking over. His shoulders slumped, his eyes closing as he forgot everything around him, except the hand punishing him.

Ianto relaxed, letting everything go.

Jack's face turned very soft.

He took great care of turning both cheeks and inner thighs all red before moving back, taking his huge sex in one hand as with the other, he bent a bit more Ianto. The omega complied immediately, pushing his head under the water as Jack opened his ass.

And then he was pushing, and Ianto was meowing.

Seconds turned into minutes and then more as Jack moved back and forth, building a long and harsh rythm. Ianto's sounds were a bliss, and really, it was no wonder Jack spent all their private time fucking him.

The omega was a marvel.

The young man was gripping the wall as he tried to follow him, crying helplessly. Jack laughed, before increasing his pace: he enjoyed watching Ianto's shaking legs, wondering how long the other man would resist.

  * _Please_ , Ianto sobbed, _sir, captain, please.._




Oh, he loved it when Ianto said that. Those soft little words, whose meaning became so different in private. He smiled, taking pity on him and helping him stand, before pushing him against the cold wall and resuming his pace.

Yep, life was good.


End file.
